paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sita
} |name = Sita |image = Avatar-Sita.png |supertitle = Island character |location = |relationshipunlocks = }} Sita is the owner of the Bazaar. Description She has a pet cockatoo named Daphne, whom Sita claims will sing all night long, and a pet puffer fish named Cousteau. Sita left her home - against the wishes of her parents - to start her own business. Though she still receives letters from her worried parents, Sita is much happier in Paradise Bay. She has shown a romantic interest in Wesley, whom she mentions she has a nice view of. Appearance Sita appears to be of Indian descent. She wears her long black hair up in a ponytail using a purple tie decorated with small flowers. She wears a blue-and-green-striped bikini halter top with matching full-length skirt. Sita accessorizes with a fan, large golden earrings, and a pink-and-green shawl. Portrait-Sita.png Portrait-SitaCelebration.png Relationship Levels See at Characters Levels Chart Sita Quotes Citations (clic "Show" to see) => *''I grew up in trading company - this business is in my blood.'' *''Back home I was lonely, but I'm making so many friends here.'' *''If only my parents could see me now!'' *''Daphne is a good conversationalist, and she hardly ever bites.'' *''It's certainly quieter here than in the city I come from. I think I like it.'' *''I'm meeting so many lovely people! Keani makes me feel so welcome.'' *''Wesley's hiring out for hero work. Makes me wish I had some I could offer him.'' *''Back home it's all hustle and bustle. I won't say I miss that.'' *''I know trading, and I know Paradise Bay is poised to be a trading destination!'' *''I'm so happy I came here. Everyone's so friendly!'' *''Sita is on her own at last. Look out, world!'' *''I'm going to make it after all!'' *''If Cousteau waves his fins, it means he likes you!'' *''Daphne woke me up so early this morning. *YAWN*'' *''Finn is funny and brave, but it doesn't pay to take your eyes off him.'' *''I'm going to have such fun trading here. What a life!'' *''Starting my own business is a challenge, but I'll succeed. I have to!'' *''I wanted to make my mark on the world, and I'm doing it!'' *''Daphne's favorite food is pineapple. Good thing we live here!'' *''Finn wants me to go adventuring with him, but I'm so busy!'' *''Since I left the city and came here, every day is an adventure!'' *''I'm going to love island life. I/m just sure I am.'' *''Wesley's certainly an interesting fellow. So polite - hardly like a pirate at all!'' *''If you came to visit Daphne, I hope you brought plenty of pineapple!'' *''It wasn't easy leaving my family behind, but I need my independence.'' *''I wonder if Wesley likes cockatoos. I hope he does.'' *''I love my cockatoo, Daphne, except when she chew holes in my stuff...'' *''My parents wanted me to stay home, but I booked passage on a ship coming here.'' *''With a cockatoo to shriek in your ear at sunrise, who needs an alarm clock? Yawn!'' *''So this is what independence feels like!'' *''I often wish I had a sister so my parents had someone else to worry about.'' *''Have you noticed how...handsome Wesley is? Just thought I'd mention that in passing.'' *''I'd like to get to know Keani better, but we're both so busy!'' fr:Sita Category:Characters